Hyperspeed
After his disappearance from the Siege of Paris, Hyperspeed has returned to Present Day. He struggles to accept that he can't go back home, and that his known Family is gone. But, as he is taken in the care of TASKFORCE, one of the members grows affections for him... Plot Prologue In Paris, 1940, The Nazis march towards the City of Paris. There, They are met by the French Military, led by King Maximus de Corcillon. Adolf Hitler tells him to kneel, or France will suffer. Before King Maximus could give his final verdict, Hyperspeed appears in front of them. Hyperspeed tells all the Nazi Leaders that they'll pay for the death of his brother. Hyperspeed then runs to the Nazi Leaders, but his belt begins to malfunction, and disappears out of time... The Arsenal, Present Day Five Days after TASKFORCE's first mission, Ivan enters the Training Room of The Arsenal and begins to smash some drones. Lena enters the room and asks Ivan to train with her. Ivan says that he won't hit a woman, and Lena mentions that she's fought people a lot tougher than Ivan. Ivan tells Tracer to bring it, and Tracer and Ivan begin to fight each other. Tracer teleports all over the place, and Ivan tells Lena to hold still. Lena tells Ivan that she'll have to catch her to have her hold still. Ivan says that that could be arranged. Within The Leisure room within the Bunker, Zeke and Hilde play Ping Pong, as Zach watches A.R.E.S. (A.I.) for any troubles throughout the globe. Zeke asks Hilde how long it's been since they had seen anything new. Hilde mentions that Tracer appeared in front of her through a Time Bubble. A.R.E.S. begins blares out saying that an Anomaly is happening in France. Zeke and Hilde stop playing Ping Pong, and Zeke orders for any agent to meet them within the Quinjet Hangar. As they enter the Quinjet Hangar, Arthur asks if they're going to take The Embassy. Zeke tells them that they'll take The Consulate. Union Shield, Commando, Vanguardian, Angel Stream, Lady Fire, and Shadowlock board The Consulate. the Consulate then blasts out of the Hangar, and turns South to France. Paris, France Out of nowhere, Hyperspeed appears and crashes into a Government Building. As multiple people get out of the way, Hyperspeed gets up, only to fall to the ground again. The Consulate arrives overhead and lands. Lady Fire walks up to the weary Hyperspeed, as Union Shield, The Commando, and Vanguardian tells everyone that there is nothing to see here. As everyone leaves, Union Shield approaches Hyperspeed and asks him who he is, and where he is from. As Hyperspeed begins to tell Union Shield, he falls unconscious. Union Shield orders for the team to take him back to The Arsenal for questioning. Upon the travel to The Arsenal aboard The Consulate, Natalia watches over Hyperspeed, eventually removing his mask. Amy-Evie and Annabelle ask Natalia what she's doing, and Natalia mentions that she was curious to what the individual actually looked like. Amy-Evie smiles, as Annabelle goes back to reading a book about Gothic Lifestyles. Hilde tells them that they are five miles out of The Arsenal, and to prepare to take Hyperspeed in for questioning. Man Out of Time Inside The Arsenal, Olinda brings out her Medical Tools and begins to examine Hyperspeed. She then tells Zeke and Hilde that Hyperspeed is unconscious, and will probably wake up within a few hours. Zeke thanks Olinda, before leaving. Inside The Lodges, Amy-Evie walks up to Natalia, who is hanging her legs off balcony of The Lodges. Amy-Evie sits down right next to Natalia and asks if she's okay, and Natalia says that she doesn't know. Amy's eyes glow, before she tells Natalia that she's feeling affections for Hyperspeed. Natalia asks how she can cope with these feelings and not make things awkward, and Amy tells Natalia to follow her heart. As Zeke enters his and Hilde's Lodge, Olinda approaches him, and tells him that Hyperspeed is waking up. Zeke, Hilde, Olinda, Amy-Evie, and Natalia head to the Medical Bay. Zeke begins to ask Hyperspeed the same questions as earlier. Hyperspeed mentions that his real name is Martin Guillard, and he is from a Farm on the Outskirts of Paris, France. Zeke asks Martin to recall his last memories. Martin tells Zeke that he recently received news that his brother, Jacques, had been killed by Baron Zemo when the Nazis Invaded France. He begins to mentions that the Nazis were on the march against Paris, and he tried to engage the Nazis, but his belt malfunctioned, then he last appeared in Paris. After that, Zeke tells Martin to rest, but not before asking him if he'd like a spot on the British Response Division. Martin tells Zeke that he'll think about it, and realizes that his belt is gone. Martin asks where his belt is, and Olinda mentions that her boyfriend is working on repairing it. Zeke offers to take Martin to see the repairing of his belt. Martin accepts and follows Zeke. Both enter in The Lab. There, Zach hands Martin his belt, saying that it's all repaired. Martin thanks Zach for repairing his belt, and both Zach and Zeke ask how it works. Martin asks if they would follow him outside. They all do so, and Martin suddenly puts the belt on Zeke. Martin then asks Zeke to run, and after three seconds, stop. Zeke follows Martin's instructions, and within a matter of two seconds, runs into a brick wall in London. Lady Fire, Martin, Amy-Evie, and Zach arrive and take Zeke back to The Arsenal. Arthur and Hilde watch as Zach and Martin drag an unconscious Zeke back into The Arsenal, and Hilde tells them that she won't ask what happened. The Beginning of a Love Story Martin apologizes to Natalia for giving her leader a concussion. Natalia tells him that he's her brother. Martin apologizes, for not realizing that he injured her brother. Natalia mentions that Zeke has suffered far worse than a simple concussion. Natalia asks Martin if he would like a tour of The Arsenal. Martin agrees to see their base, as he has nothing else to do. Natalia tells him that he won't be sorry, and maybe will want to stay forever. Martin gives her a wierded-out look. Natalia apologizes for saying it like that. Natalia finishes showing Martin The Arsenal, and asks what he thinks. Martin thanks Natalia for the tour, and Natalia asks if he would like to go make some food in the kitchen. Martin mentions that he never tried cooking, and actually hates it. Natalia, a little embarrassed, asks if he would like to go see a movie. Martin asks what a movie is, and Natalia mentions that their moving pictures, like cartoons. Martin mentions that he lived on a farm, and knows no such things. Natalia mentions that she will show him as much movies as possible. She goes to Amy and asks for a good movie, and Amy tells Natalia that "Cities of Love" is a good one. Natalia puts it on, and both her and Martin begin watching. Meanwhile, in Germany A woman named Julia Koenig enters a Prison in Germany. She walks passed a few German Soldiers guarding a room, and she asks to enter. They ask her for identification, and Julia shows him her card. The guard welcomes Frau Koenig, aka Madame Mystery. In the room, she meets with a prisoner in the form of Andreas von Strucker. Frau Koenig asks the guards to leave them alone, as she'lll handle Andreas. The guards leave, and Julia begins to kiss Andreas. Andreas asks how they're going to get him out of there, and Julia tells him that she has a plan. A few minutes later, Julia calls the guards for help, mentioning that Andreas is attacking her. The guards enter the room, only to see a beaten Julia. As they approach her, she immediately knocks them both unconscious. She rips off the clothes of one of the guards and tosses it to Andreas, and tells him to put them on. Both then lock the cell, and walk away. Frau Koenig gets in her car and asks that Her Guard to join her home, in case that Andreas's sister, Andrea, might want to attack her. The prison allows it, and Andreas gets in the car. Both arrive in Julia's home on the outskirts of Berlin. They enter her home, and Julia begins to kiss Andreas some more. Julia tells Andreas that Andrea is waiting for them downstairs. Andreas and Julia head downstairs, where they are greeted by Andrea, who asks who Andreas's incarceration was. Andreas scoffs, and asks her how the Doomsday Device is coming along. Andrea mentions that their soldiers, FENRIS, are working on building it. Andreas tells her that once they've ignited the bomb in Dresden, they'll move to Munich, then Berlin. Once they've retaken control of Germany for HYDRA, they will ignite WORLD WAR III... Hyperspeed II Rises Again After the movie ends, Martin tells Natalia to not let him watch that movie again, mentioning that Berlin was the Capital of Germany, which invaded France, his home country. He mentions that he should be getting back to his farm in Paris. Natalia mentions that he might not be able to go back. Martin asks to why, and Arthur, who walks in, mentions that World War II ended eighty years ago. Shocked, Martin puts on his belt and races out of The Arsenal. He runs all the way back to his farm in France. Zach asks what Natalia did, and and Arthur mentions that he told Martin that the year was 2025. Zach and Natalia suit up and fly to France. Martin stops on a patch of land that use to be his farm, but is now a Government Building. Martin rips off his mask and begins to weep. Zach and Natalia arrive, and Natalia begins to calm down Maritn. Martin tells Natalia that this patch of land use to be his family's farm, a family, he last saw before the Nazis attacked Paris. Natalia gives her condolences. Natalia offers to walk Martin inside, and Martin accepts the offer. Inside, both see the beauty of the Building, and a plaque. Natalia asks what it says, and Martin mentions that it mentions him and his brother, who sacrificed themselves to defend France from the Nazis. Martin walks out with pride. Martin mentions that he doesn't know what to do now that his family is gone, and Natalia mentions that he could start with TASKFORCE. Zach nods and starts to fly back to The Arsenal. Natalia tells Martin that when she first laid eyes on him,she started to grow affections for him. She asks him if he would ever consider going out with her, and she mentions that she's never had a boyfriend before. Martin agrees to date Natalia and join TASKFORCE. Natalia and Martin hug. After they stop hugging, Martin asks if she would like to race back to base, and Natalia accepts the offer. Martin puts his mask back on, and both him and Natalia begin to race back to The Arsenal... Featured Characters * Nazis ** Adolf Hitler ** Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull ** Baron Heinrich Zemo * King Maximus de Corcillon * Martin Guillard/ Hyperspeed * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** Ivan Zaryanova/ Dread Quake ** Lena Braddock/ Tracer ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** A.R.E.S. ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Annabelle Oxton/ Shadowlock * FENRIS ** Julia Koenig/ Madame Mystery ** Andreas von Strucker ** Andrea von Strucker Soundtrack TBE Episode Casualties TBE Notes TBE